The invention relates to a rotary switch actuating mechanism actuating at least two plunger control elements.
It relates more especially to switching and/or signalling apparatus which have, for example on a lid of a case, rotary knobs and push-buttons, for actuating, through plunger control elements, switching units situated in the case. Because of the lack of space on the lid of the case, only a limited number of knobs or push-buttons may be located there. In addition, it is often difficult, particularly in the case of plunger control elements which are close to each other to assign its knobs or push-button member to each control element.
The invention provides a rotary switch actuating mechanism of the above mentioned type, making it possible to actuate several plunger control elements even if they are close together, in a secure manner, while keeping a simple and compact structure.